This invention relates to the field of action game devices and, particularly, to an elastic game device for use by multiple players.
Many games have been devised for the use of groups or teams of individuals, but most have some drawback in practical applications. Most require special equipment, such as balls, bats and gloves, skates or rackets, etc. Many require permanent or semi-permanent nets or goal posts, or require a specific playing field layout. Most require some skill and/or training in order to obtain an substantial enjoyment from the game activity.
There are a number of action devices which need to be inflated before use, not always an easy job, but most are for individual use, not for a group of players.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which provides fun and substantial physical activity or exercise while requiring a minimum of equipment, which can be played almost anywhere outdoors or in a game room such as a gymnasium, and which requires essentially no training, while experience will provide an increased measure of enjoyment and challenge.